


Invisible Scars

by random_writer21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Mai finally comes back to domino y'all, Shadow games are nasty, Yugi is the brother Mai deserves, my personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer21/pseuds/random_writer21
Summary: Yugi puts the book down and heads to the door. Whoever he had been expecting it definitely wasn't Kujaku Mai.Or: Mai comes back after a long period of radio silence and she and Yugi have a conversation they should've had long ago.





	Invisible Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. A big part of this story comes from my headcanons. Like Yugi and Mai are closer than they are in canon, and shadow games have a physical effect, along side mental.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Yugi looks up from his book when he hears a knock on the door. A brief look on his clock tells him it's almost 10 PM. He’s been absorbed in the book for over two hours it seems.

He puts the book down and heads to the door. Whoever he had been expecting it definitely wasn't Kujaku Mai.

The young woman leans on the doorway with a faint smile. Once Yugi gets over his shock he notes that she looks exhausted. Her hair’s a bit frizzy, eyeliner smudged and lipstick fading. He stares at her for a few more seconds before he steps forward and throws his arms around her.

Mai stiffens for approximately three seconds before melting into the embrace. Yugi’s still shorter than her, but neither care with Yugi resting his head on her shoulder and Mai almost lifting him off the ground.

They stay like that for a while, Yugi holding her tight as he feels desperation in the way she clutches his shirt. Then Mai loosens her hold and Yugi pulls back. He grabs her hand and guides her inside.

When Mai is sitting and her suitcase is placed by the door, Yugi goes to the kitchen.

"I'm saying no caffeine because it's late and you're tired. But I can provide water or juice or make you hot chocolate. Any preference?”

Mai smiles even though he can't see her. “No caffeine, eh? Hot chocolate would have to do then!”

Her fake sad tone makes Yugi laugh, which in turn widens her own smile. It doesn't take long for Yugi to come back with a tray with two cups, steam rising from them, some marshmallow and a couple chocolate bars.

"No caffeine, but you're gonna give me a sugar rush?”

"You look like you need it. Besides, I thought chocolate was women's best friend?” Yugi's mischievous smile makes her insides flip pleasantly. She missed the familiar feeling of joking with someone who know her -kind of- well.

She buries the feeling and scuffs. “Diamonds are women's best friend, but chocolate is easier to get. I do need the sweetness though, thanks.”

Yugi gives her a mock hurt look. “Am I not sweet enough? I'm wounded!”

"Of course you are,” Mai laughs and it's more genuine than any laugh she uttered the past few years.

They sip their drinks in silence. Yugi watches her relax by the second, eyes closing in bliss as she sinks further into the couch.

"How are you? It's been a while since I last saw you.” A while that meant since Doma. She winces at the question.

“I'm okay,” not really. “Trying to rediscover myself.” That bit is true.

“I assume you found yourself since you're here?”

She shakes her head. “Some parts of me. I do think I'll find the rest here though.”

Yugi sits up straighter with interest. “So you're here to stay?”

“More or less. One part I found out about me is that I get overwhelmed easily. I know lots of people in Domino. I might leave every once in a while for some ‘me' time,”

Yugi hums. He partially understands the overwhelmed part. He gets overwhelmed easily and he loves some time for himself to think and relax. Though, that never urged him to leave the city. People express themselves differently, he guesses.

“And...” Mai's hesitant voice brings him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” he looks at her, encouraging her to continue.

“There are things that still haunt me. Memories. Nightmares.” She doesn't need to say Malik. She doesn't need to say Dartz and Valon or anything in between.

Yugi watches her eyes dart to her arms and a look of kind understanding descends upon his face. “We both have scars, don't we?” His voice is soft and a little too knowing.

Yugi pushes his sleeves back, up to his elbows. In the dim lighting, Mai recognizes the black crisscrossing lines she so often stared at in fright.

Her hands shake when she removes her fingerless gloves to show him the same marks on her wrists. A reminder of her duel with Malik in the shadow realm.

“You have them too?” Mai whispers.

“I've been in a few shadow games. Pegasus, Malik, my soul was taken. I'm probably missing a few.” His faint smile is sad and his eyes are distant as he stares at his arms. He particularly remembers every hit that sent a part of him to the shadow realm, trying to hold back pained screams so Atem could concentrate on the duel. Every hit had resulted in dark lines all over his skin. They still hadn't shown any sign of fading.

Mai remains speechless. There are others like her. Of course there are.

“Does anyone else..?” she trails off.

“Bakura-kun and Malik have a few of their own. I think Jounouchi-kun too. I'm sure others have them as well. If you're asking if others can see them, then no. Only those affected by the dark games can.”

Mai sniffs, unable to hold tears back. She’s an idiot to think she is alone in this. Of course she isn't. Yugi moves closer and embraces her. She curls into his warmth and lets the tears flow.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know what it's like, to have a constant reminder of things you'd rather forget,”

She shakes her head. “I left before anyone could reach out. I didn't leave any contact information.” She hiccups. “I thought I was going crazy when no one said a thing.”

“I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but I really am.” The words tumble out like he's been waiting forever to say them. That thought hurts for some reason.

Mai tightens her arms around him. “Apologize one more time and I'll punch you, Yugi.”

Yugi gives a wet laugh. “I won't then. But promise me something?”

She looks up curiously.

“Whenever you feel the need to get out of this place, tell me where you'll go.” She nods, but he isn't done yet.

“And don't hide, Mai. Scars aren't something to be ashamed of. They prove that you survived. Even if only you can see them. You're still strong, you're still someone I look up to, and you're still gorgeous.”

“Even with scars, a terrible jetlag and ruined makeup?”

“Even then,” he pulls back with a smile. “And since you mentioned jetlag, let me get the guest room done.”

He leaves the living room and she fishes a mirror from her bag. Her eyeliner has proved to be good since she doesn't have black streaks down her face (it is only a little smudged, though she's okay with that), but her foundation and concealer are pretty bad.  
Yugi comes back a few minutes later.

“By any chance, do you have some makeup wipes or something like that?” she asks, standing up to follow him.

“I'm sure I have something lying around here,”

Which he does. And the brand is great. She isn't sure if it was his or someone else's and she doesn't care at all.

She’s just done with changing her clothes when Yugi knocks.  
“You all good? Need anything?” he asks. He looks at Mai, in her pyjamas and barefoot, and smiles. Something about the warm smile brings a blush to her face. She pointedly ignores it.

“I'm good. Just let me sleep in tomorrow,” she yawns as if to emphasize her point.

He laughs softly. “Sure thing. My room is across the hall if you need anything. Good night, Mai. Sleep well,”

“Thanks, Yugi. For everything. Good night to you too.”

The next day, Mai wakes up well rested (as well as someone with a jetlag can be), the sun hangs high in the sky and Yugi greets her with a smile and a cup of coffee that just smells like heaven.

She doesn't regret coming back here at all.


End file.
